Our Cover Story
by Ten Roses Gone
Summary: Set in the episode called "Cover Story". But, instead of the actual ending  of course  the end is filled with my alternate ending. Full of sorrow filled fluff :


[a/n: I just watched "Cover Story" and I was so in love and so...happy by the end when McGee says "Amy and I get married." (SORRY FOR SPOILERS, ALTHOUGH YOU'VE PROBABLY ALREADY WATCHED IT) And all I heard is "Abby and I got married". So this is my kinda, alternate ending of that episode :) Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.]

Ahh, life was good for McGee. Until this one case came along. This one, _stupid_ case! Who knew McGee was so popular? Not Tony, Ziva, or Gibbs. Maybe Abby did, maybe she didn't. But McGee knew the truth. The truth was the legal binding of two people: A goth, and an author. The secrecy of his and her matter's of the heart would never be torn away until the dreaded rule twelve had been repealed. Maybe it didn't apply to Abby and McGee, maybe because they were not partners? But maybe Gibbs thought of Abby as a member of the team, Abby knew he thought that actually. But also, there was another maybe, the 'maybe' of Gibbs thinking of Abby as a beloved member of the family. A _daughter_. And now this case has come and ruined everything. The one thing it hasn't ruined yet is the secret. But the line between the hidden truth, and the truth that is known, is tiny, almost invisible. It would be crossed any day now. Oh how McGee does _not_ resent the holding of chapter seven through the finale. In truth, that day at the coffee shop had been merely editing. Just editing. If Gibbs had seen the true copy, if Ziva had seen the true copy, if _Tony_ had seen the true copy, McGee would be dead within seconds. Abby and McGee would never have their honeymoon if that happened.

"Abs. I-I have _killed_ people! Or at least I'm the murder weapon! Abby, what if I am killed, what if Gibbs finds out. We will never..." Abby looked at McGee sadly, a night together was unusual these days, and with topics as depressing as early deaths (maybe not for Abby) there was that idea...They dared not to think about it, Abby just needed to hold McGee, and McGee needed his wife to hold. It was simple, yet complex this secret. Crucial information that was not to be leaked. It was like a document straight from the pentagon, only McGee could hack into it (on Team Gibbs) and no one else could.

"Timmy. It will be okay. After this is over, promise we will tell the team?" McGee could not promise this, if he did and he died, he would die knowing there was still a promise to his wife he had not fulfilled. He could never betray her, even if death brought him to do so.

"I love you, never forget that, okay?"

"I. I wrote in my book.._He had to go_. But, it just meant "out of the office", not to be killed!"

"But does the killer know that?" Gibbs second-long stare was enough to set fire to McGee. The icy blue eyes burned into their victims, aiming to gain information. But there was not enough time, everyone raced to see Abby.

McGee couldn't believe it. This murderer had gotten these tapes from his _dumpster_. He was about to kill McGee's _wife._ The praying of the whole team wouldn't help, however, McGee already knew Abby was not there. He could _feel_ it. He could feel Abby's emotions, the _terror_ running through her veins, even as she slept. _Abby must be dreaming about this. I got her into it. She may never come out. Oh god. This is not good. Abs, please be okay when we find you._

**_I will be_**_._

The little voice was enough for McGee. He suddenly knew her exact location, and who was in it. Contents of the room: Abby, a man, and old furniture...Oh, and Bert. There was a knife on the table next to the sleeping figure of Abby, and the man, he had a gun in his right jacket pocket.

"Boss, she's at sister Rosita's." 

"Who's?" Tony stared at McGee, questioning this intel.

McGee numbly replied to his immature co-worker. "A member of her bowling team."

"Right, a nun."

And now, somehow, McGee was lowering his weapon to the man holding a revolver pointed at Abby. Abby was panicking, but she couldn't move, she would die. McGee knew that, it was the only reason he lowered his gun.

"Amy and I. At the end of the book, Amy and I, we get married. I know she said I had to 'go'. But it took time for both of us to realize our love! And. And now we're married!" McGee was telling the truth. The books were completely real. He would now admit it.

"You, you're married?" The armed criminal dropped his weapon and was immediately taken into custody by Gibbs and Ziva (or Tibbs and Lisa, as he thought). When he returned, Abby ran to Gibbs. Hugging him, but looking at McGee, _talking _to McGee.

"I was _so_ scared." Now she turns to her husband [a/n: alternate ending, activated!] and Abby engulfed him too in a hug. "Thank you for telling them." Abby sighed happily, and kissed her husband on the lips in front of the team.

"Woah, McLoverboy! When did _this_ happen?" The shock and pride evident on Tony's face mixed with the confusion. All emotions portrayed by the jokester were the result of the evening, all except pride. Tony had somehow come to believe he had taught McGee about how to get a girl. It was partly this, he had convinced McGee to get a tattoo, so many years back, and thats what got Abby to like him.

"You. You didn't tell them Timmy." Abby pulled away from Tim. "Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, I uh, don't know how to say this. But the end of the book is real. McGee and I _are married._"

[a/n: I hope you liked it! Review please!)


End file.
